With the rapid development of embedded devices and further fusion of communication technology with the Internet technology, the popularity of the Internet of Things (IoT) is increasing day by day. The IoT is an emerging technology, combining different information sensing devices, such as BLUETOOTH, ZigBee, LoRA, Wi-Fi, sub-Giga Wi-Fi, radio frequency identifications (RFID), sensors, global positioning systems (GPS), and laser scanners, with the Internet to form a huge network.
The IoT is a vision of connectivity for anything, at anytime and from anywhere, which can have a dramatic impact on daily lives of people. It is recognized as an extension of today's Internet to the real world of physical objects. Various IoT platforms have been developed in the past that allow quick and easy development, deployment and administration of IoT applications. Environmental and vital signs monitoring, monitoring and control of industrial processes including agriculture, factories, smart spaces, and smart cities are some examples of the IoT applications.